


Truth is Better

by ForAllLove



Series: Give a Little, Get a Little [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson tells the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth is Better

“…I lied.”

House propped himself on one elbow to gape at him. Wilson kept his eyes trained on the ceiling. He could hear the chuckle in House’s voice when he spoke at last. “You _lied_ to me?”

Wilson’s face felt unaccountably warm. “Yeah.” House shifted further over him in order to stare better. Wilson could see the twinkle in blue eyes, and squeezed his own shut. The pounding in his ears was approaching an intolerable volume.

“About…?” Teasingly, accompanied by fingertips in a slow slide up his chest.

Wilson made a sound too close to a squeak for comfort. “Your stubble’s sexy,” he mumbled, only daring to peek with one eye.

The sudden silence when his heart stopped beating took him by surprise. House was positively incandescent. Both of Wilson’s eyes eased open to take in the glorious sight. House’s breath danced across his chest, and then…

“Ouch. _Greg_ …”

“Sorry, thought you said ‘scratchy.’”

House’s smugness, he had to admit, was also sexy. But as Wilson gently pressed him down, equally gently sifted through stubble and smugness to sweet lips, he decided that the love beneath it all surpassed the rest.


End file.
